Vittorio Luciano
Don Vito Luciano is the son of Charles Luciano and Sierra Capaldi. Vito became Head & Boss of the Luciano family after Charles Luciano stepped down in 2018. Biography Born in 1930, to Charles and Sierra Capaldi-Luciano, Vito was deeply loved by his father, even prompting his father to murder blackmailer Don Castro so he could support Vito and the rest of his family. He became a bright and handsome young man and of all of Charles Luciano's children, Vito was said to be most like him in terms of intelligence, personality, and cunning. The New Don "Today, I will settle the family business." ―Don Vito Luciano. While in Sicily, he learns that his older brother Santino was murdered and returns to New York. There, he reluctantly becomes involved in his family's criminal enterprises, taking over for his deceased brother as underboss of the family under Charles supervision and subtly attacking BMM & Corana businesses through the use of his secret caporegime, Rocco Lampone. At the same time, he persuades his father that it is time to remove the family from the Mafia Community. He promises to make the Luciano family legitimate within a year. Charles goes into semi retirement in 2018, and Michael becomes operating head and boss of the family. At first, the older brother, Consigliere Antonio Luciano, as well as younger brother, Underboss Alfredo Luciano, aren't sure that Vito is strong enough to keep the family going, especially as the BMM & Corana families move in on the Luciano's territory. Antonio and Alfredo are even more convinced of this when Vito refuses to allow them to retaliate. In truth, Vito and his father began planning to wipe out BMM & Corana soon after Vito's return to the YoWorld. Soon after taking over day-to-day control of the family, Vito tries to buy out casino owner Morgan McTurner stake in his YoWorld casino, The Lucky Casino (Charles was the founder and owner of the Lucky Casino), intending to move his family to Nevada. Morgan angrily refuses Vito's offer. Charles permanently leaves YoWorld in November 2018, and Vito officially becomes Don. Shortly before his departure, Charles warned Vito that before he was gone, the family hopper, Morgan McTurner would make an attempt on his life under the pretense of organizing a meeting to make peace between the whole Families of YoWorld, Vito also orders the murder of Thomas Richard, his brother-in-law, who beat his sister Jenny up and set Santino up to be killed. Thomas was led to believe that he would be Vito's second-in-command when they moved to Nevada. However, this was merely a ploy to make Thomas vulnerable, per Charles advice to "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." At Vito's New house, Vito confronts his brother-in-law, telling him that he knew about his betrayal in setting up Santino for his assassination. Vito asks Thomas who he conspired with; Thomas tells him it was Morgan McTurner, Vito tells Thomas that he's out of the family and that he'll be taken to Spain. When Thomas gets into the car, he's garroted to death by a hitman as they drive away. Later of that day Morgan McTurner was killed by a hitman Gustavo Suarez under Vito's orders. Chancellor Kalten greets him as "Don Luciano" and kisses Vito's hand. while the whole YoWorld Community is watching this meeting, and named him the most powerful Don, even more ruthless than his father. Category:Fan Created Content